Se le podría llamar veneno
by RubyBaskerville
Summary: Porque cuando nos ponemos a hacer limpieza a fondo siempre termina invadiéndonos la nostalgia. Setecientos años dan para acumular muchas cosas, sobretodo si eres un Señor del Tiempo con una TARDIS. - One-shot. No hay menciones de acontecimientos anteriores al noveno doctor.-


Por increíble que parezca hay algo para lo que un Señor del Tiempo nunca tiene tiempo y eso es "hacer limpieza".  
En serio, setecientos años viajando en la TARDIS dan para acumular muchas cosas y sinceramente, por muy grande que sea por dentro, algo de limpieza a veces no le sentaría mal. Así que después de años escaqueándose con una escusa u otra el Doctor se ha visto ligeramente obligado a poner un poco de orden. O al menos eso es lo que ha entendido que tenía que hacer después de que la TARDIS se negara a abrirse y empezara a vaciar armarios enteros en la sala de control.

Ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Souvenirs y recuerdos de miles de sitios diferentes del universo, antiguos inventos, armas, cristales, fotografías, comida, ropa...todo estaba metido en su sitio correspondiente. Cada cosa en su caja, su armario o donde quiera que tuviese que estar dentro de esa enorme caja azul. Y, aun así, aun había cosas adornando la sala central de la TARDIS.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez. El Doctor sabía que eso pasaría, sabía que en cuanto viera algo suyo todo se le vendría encima de nuevo, por eso lo había escondido todo esperando no volver a verlo hasta dentro de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, el suficiente para que no doliera tanto como si le estuvieran arrancando alguno de sus dos corazones. Ahora toda la sala **rezumaba**, estaba _impregnada de una única palabra_.

El Doctor miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba, todo al alcance de su mano. Su libro preferido, sus revistas, su viejo mobil, sus zapatos, su ropa, esas gafas tan horribles que compraron juntos en uno de sus viajes...todo.  
Tenía ganas de gritar. Quera chillar, patalear, llorar, romper algo. Era injusto. Apretó la tela que tenía entre sus manos y la acerco a su cara para sofocar un grito de frustración. ¿Por que?  
¿Por que dolía tanto? ¿Por que el? ¿Por que a el? Era como una maldita espina, se había clavado en el, tan profundo, tan venenosa. ¿Ni siquiera las regeneraciones podían deshacerse de eso?  
Intento tranquilizarse, inspiro profundamente para calmarse y fue lo peor que podría haber hecho. Alejo rápidamente la tela de su cara. Su olor. Que estúpido. Claro que era su olor. Era su maldita chaqueta. Intento arrojarla lejos de el y no pudo. Gruño, resignado y acaricio la chaqueta, aplanando las marcas de las arrugas que había causado al apretarla con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba concentrado en ello cuando lo noto.  
Paso la mano por el mismo lugar y volvió a sonar, un murmuro, el sonido de un papel siendo aplastado. Revolvió la tela intentando encontrar el bolsillo de donde salía el sonido y metió la mano para sacar dos trozos de papel, doblados el uno encima del otro.  
Los abrió con cuidado, tanto tiempo doblados en un sitio pequeño, oscuro y cerrado, quien sabe cuan débil podría haberse vuelto el papel, y quiso morir.  
En el bolsillo de esa vieja chaqueta había dos fotografías. Dos imágenes robadas impresas en un papel doblado y con las puntas arrugadas. El Doctor se las quedo viendo y lloro como hacía tiempo que no se permitía.  
En la primera imagen aparecía un hombre delgado, de pelo castaño desordenado, con traje, corbata y gafas de pasta rectangulares sujetando un libro abierto de Harry Potter con una mano mientras que con la otra manejaba los controles de la Tardis. En la segunda se veía un hombre algo mas mayor, de pelo corto y chaqueta de cuero. Estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en un muro y miraba hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa a un gato que se le había acercado. Detrás de esta había una frase, escrita con un bolígrafo azul y firmada, aunque el habría reconocido su letra en cualquier lugar.

Después de tanto tiempo aun seguía allí. Esa _espina_ venenosa. Pasando de una encarnación a otra. Colándose dentro de el. No importaba cuantas veces muriera, no importaba cuan diferente fuera después de cada regeneración, no importaba que ahora mismo el no la hubiera visto nunca directamente con sus ojos...le daba igual, _siempre_ estaría con el. Porque era su Doctor y ella era su _**Rose**._ La mas fantástica de todas. Porque el ya lo sabía cuando la conoció, lo sabía pero le dio igual, era impresionante, merecía la pena el riesgo. La vio, a ella, tan brillante...Una rosa preciosa y llena de vida. Y lo supo, quizá no se diera cuenta al principio pero en el fondo cuando la miro a los ojos por primera vez supo que sería su perdición, se dijo a si mismo que las rosas están llenas de espinas, que no debía tocarla, que se haría daño, pero le dio igual, lo ignoro, apretó la mano que le había cogido y tiro de ella con una simple palabra.

**"Corre"**

Y...sabéis que? A pesar de todo, incluso el sabía que no se había equivocado, porque había merecido la pena.

* * *

_Solo espero que no notes mi ausencia._  
_ Rose~_


End file.
